This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The National Institute of Aging (NIA) provides per diem support for a colony of 100 aged (17+ years old) nonhuman primates at ONPRC called the Primate Aging Study (PAS). The goal of the PAS colony is to provide investigators with a model system in which to explore mechanisms underlying human aging and disease. The animals are Indian-derived, male and female rhesus macaques with management of the colony reflecting immediate future use in research projects and ensuring continual replacement by tracking and enrolling middle-aged candidates, as necessary. Management issues are discussed with the Division of Animal Resources, the Animal Utilization Committee, as well as with the Aging Working Group. Other aspects of PAS management also include the collection, archiving and distribution of tissue specimens from culled animals, reports to the NIA on PAS usage and input to the NIA on issues of aging primate utilization in research. This resource is making good progress in the maintenance and allocation of animals as well as archival services. Several grant applications have been submitted in the past year to utilize these animals and scores reflect a fundable range for at least a couple of studies.